Mission Paw: The dawn of the end
by EyilesJack
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega al reino de Barkingburgo, pero estaba vez el peligro sera mayor y las apuestas son altas, podrán nuestros cachorros favoritos detener el peligro o serán derrotados en su busca por la justicia y libertad, Marshall y Chase tendrán el enorme peso de rescatar a un pueblo y a un Reino por su propia cuenta.


En el reino de Barkingburgo una feroz y fuerte tormenta azotaba las calles de todos los lugares y en un castillo estallaba una verdadera tormenta de furia y odio descontrolada de parte de una cachorra.

 _-"No puedo creer que después de tantos intentos por apoderarme de este estúpido reino, de tener mi propio paraíso y de tener mis propias reglas, todo esfuerzo se vea arruinado por la tonta patrulla de cachorros los Paw Patrol" -_ Pensaba muy molesta Sweetie paseando de un lugar a otro por la jaula donde era encerrada por tener mala actitud o hacer actos terribles contra su dueña la mismísima princesa, ahora estaba sufriendo su castigo por intentar apoderarse una vez mas de otro objeto importante de la realeza y como siempre ser detenida por los paw patrol- Oh Busby, como quisiera que la Paw Patrol desapareciera para cumplir mi sueño de ser la princesa-Dijo la cachorra a su único amigo, un pequeño robot en forma de rana con armadura controlado por ella- * _Ah* -_ Suspira-Quisiera que mis sueños se volviesen realidad.

Mientras esto pasaba dentro de este bello y gran castillo, las cosas eran diferentes en las calles y en un bar de mala muerte llegaba un sujeto robusto totalmente peligroso, un caza recompensa por así llamarle, con toda la cabeza cubierta por una especie de capucha café, empapado por completo a causa de la lluvia y a un lado suyo un cachorro Beagle con casi las mismas pintas de su dueño. El lugar estaba lleno de muchos sujetos celebrando y emborrachándose por cualquier razón, pero la llegada de ese cazarrecompensas hizo que las cosas dieran un giro totalmente diferente, entrando en un ambiente silencioso e incómodo.

El sujeto se sentó junto a su fiel amigo en una de las mesas, todos en lugar fijaban su atención en él, al sentarse fue atendido por una señora con cara de pocos amigos, mesera del bar, quien mantenía al igual que los otros su mirada fija en él.

-¿Qué va a querer para tomar? -Pregunto muy grosera la mesera.

-Solo voy a querer un vaso de agua para mí y sírvale un plato de su mejor carne a mi cachorro Berserker- Respondió el hombre ordenando para ambos, dando el nombre de su cachorro Beagle.

-Lo sentimos, pero aquí no se aceptan perros-Dijo la mesera casi echando del bar a los dos.

-* _Grrr*_ -Gruñe molesto Berserker al ser tratado así, pero fue calmado al instante por su dueño.

-Él no es un perro, es un compañero leal y fiel hacia mí-Contesto el hombre abogando por ambos.

-¡¿Qué no la escuchaste?!-Interrumpió un cliente molesto defendiendo a la mesera pues ella tenía un cierto "encanto"- Aquí no se admiten perros, así que o te lo llevas o se van los dos.

-Disculpa un segundo, tu cara se me hace familiar, ¿acaso tú no eres el tipo al que llaman Philip el rompe cuellos? -Pregunto el tipo al reconocer la cara que antes había visto en un cartel de "Se busca" de la policía de Barkingburgo, acusado por doce crimines de asesinatos y una recompensa un tanto alta.

-Así es y a ti ¿en qué te concierne? -Pregunto molesto el hombre.

-Oíste eso, nuestra busca a terminado Marik-Dijo el cachorro emocionado.

-¿Un segundo?, ¿tú eres Marik el cazarrecompensas junto a su perro Berserker? -Pregunto Philip asustándose.

-Veo que mi reputación me sigue-Contesto Marik.

-Ja, veo que no eres tan astuto como dicen en las calles, por si no la has notado estas rodeado por lo peores criminales de todo Barkingburgo, ni tú eres capaz de detenernos a todos -Dijo Philip sacando una navaja llamando a todos sus compañeros a prepararse a atacar.

-Es cierto, yo solo no puedo contra todos ustedes, por eso siempre traigo conmigo a Berserker-Dijo Marik muy tranquilo y confiado aun ante la situación.

-Ja, que risa, tú y ese cachorro contra todos nosotros, sin duda esta será una pelea interesante- Dicho esto el criminal lanza su primer ataque y comienza el enfrentamiento.

Regresando el castillo, Sweetie seguía atrapada en su celda esperando la hora para acabar con su castigo, de la nada aparece un mayordomo totalmente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada, era un sujeto más joven de cabello largo y blanco con un arete en una de su oreja, tenía en aproximación sus 20 años recién cumplidos.

-Cachorra real Sweetie, su castigo ya termino, ahora tiene el permiso de regresar con su dueña la real princesa y seguir con sus labores cotidianos- Contesto el nuevo mayordomo con las ropas casuales de estos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Dónde está el mayordomo de siempre? -Pregunta Sweetie muy confundida por la llegada del extraño.

-Me temo que mi sucesor sufrió de una lesión que lo dejo incapacitado hasta dentro de varios meses, en su ausencia me recomendó a mí para suplirlo, puede llamarme Samuel-Dijo Samuel muy educadamente asiendo reverencia.

\- ¿Samuel?, bueno, supongo que está bien-Acepto finalmente la cachorra dando su aprobación al nuevo empleado.

Samuel abre la reja de la jaula de la cachorra y esta sale, de inmediato los dos comienzan a caminar directamente al comedor en donde los esperaban la princesa y el conde de Barkingburgo para cenar, Sweetie fue escoltada por Samuel y ella llevaba a su lado a su amigo robot Busby.

-Dígame, ¿cuál fue el motivo de su encierro? -Pregunto Samuel escoltando a Sweetie.

-Bah, no es de tu inconveniencia -Dijo Sweetie muy amargamente.

-Escuche que trato de apoderarse del reino varias veces e incluso trato de hacer el suyo en otros lados, ¿es eso cierto? -Pregunta Samuel en su porte elegante y voz seria.

-Si y que, escúchame nuevo, no sé lo que te han dicho de mí, pero nada de esto te importa-Dijo Sweetie enojada como niño pequeño.

-Creo que, si me importa mucho Sweetie, o debo decir reina Sweetie-Dijo Samuel con su misma actitud.

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar reina? -Pregunto Sweetie muy sorprendida.

-Por supuesto mi reina, ¿acaso le molesta? -Dijo Samuel.

-No, es solo que eres el primero en llamarme así, ¿Cuál es el motivo?, ¿Quieres sacar algo de mí? -Dijo Sweetie tratando de sonar ruda, aunque realmente era todo lo contrario.

-Perdone si soné grosero y sé que usted tiene todo el derecho de saber la verdad así que se lo diré, vengo de una familia muy pobre donde el agua escasea igual que la comida, donde todos nos tenemos que pelear por una miga de pan encontrada en la basura, en mi casa no hay luz ni calor, en donde los robos están a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿pero qué hace la reina al respecto?, nada, mientras ella se sienta en su fina mesa comiendo los más caros y deliciosos manjares, familias como la mía se pudren en los rincones más asquerosos de Barkingburgo y la princesa solo se preocupa por que su trono luzca hermoso, pero tu Sweetie, en ti vi una rebeldía fantástica, cuando me enteré que el trono había sido robado por ti me sorprendí mucho y en ese instante vi a una verdadera líder que sería capaz de eliminar la pobreza de este reino, Sweetie si los dos nos juntamos seres capases de eliminar esos males y tú te alzaras desde los cielos mientras la gente te alaba gritando "Reina Sweetie" y yo seré tu mano derecha, ¿Qué te parece? ¿estás conmigo? -Dijo Samuel sacando a luz sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Yo… no lo sé, es tentador el imaginarme escuchar a todos llamarme reina, pero no sé si sería capaz de controlar un reino, yo solo quería que me presten atención y sentirme querida, pero creo que eso es ir muy lejos-Dijo Sweetie bastante e insegura y un poco aterrada.

-Entiendo, entonces supongo que tendré que decirles a mis hermanos menores que su hermano Samuel no vendrá a casa con el dinero para la operación del pequeño Timmy-Dijo Samuel sobre actuando y arrodillandose ante Sweetie- Ahora que le conté mis verdaderas intenciones supongo que me encarcelara, solo le suplico que no sufra por darme de comer a mí pues ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar hambre, dele mi comida a quien de verdad la necesite.

-No, ¿tu hermano pequeño necesita una operación? -Dijo Sweetie conmovida por las palabras del nuevo mayordomo.

-Así es su majestad, a corazón abierto, resulta que su corazoncito es débil y los médicos creen que no tiene suficiente tiempo de vida-Contesto Samuel arrodillado y con sus manos listas para esposadas.

-Supongo que, si tú eres mi mano derecha, creo que podré hacerlo-Acepto Sweetie aun confundida e insegura.

-Excelente elección "my lady", ahora tenemos que deshacernos de la princesa y de su duque-Dijo Samuel parándose y arreglando su traje.

-Pero eso es imposible, en cuanto hagamos el primer movimiento los Paw Patrol entraran en acción y los rescataran-Dijo Sweetie dando el primer problema ante su plan.

-No se preocupe mi señora, ya pensé en todo, en cuanto nuestro plan se ponga en marcha ellos estarán en nuestros pies suplicando por su libertad, muajajajajaja-Dijo Samuel riendo maléficamente.

-Si muajajajaja-Le siguió Sweetie.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el nuevo mayordomo estaba mintiendo absolutamente en todo, su verdadera intención era otra y Sweetie solo sería un maniquí para este plan.

 ** _PAW PATROL_**

 ** _MISSION PAW: The dawn of the end._**

 **Ahora Sweetie tiene un nuevo secuaz y un nuevo plan mucho más macabro que los anteriores. ¿podrán los Paw Patrol detenerla? O será que este el inicio de algo terrible.**

 **Wazzup familia del Fanfiction aquí Eyiles Jack, esta vez solo, con un nuevo fic para la página. Este es un proyecto totalmente distinto a mi fic actual "Realidad", el cual no le he olvidado y por supuesto que seguiré con él, ustedes tranquilos chicos** **😉 , la razón de la existencia de este nuevo fic es que me siento muy mal con ustedes al dejarlos tanto tiempo esperándolos para un nuevo capítulo de mis fic Realidad y es por eso que empecé la creación de este nuevo fic el cual es muy distinto al otro, quise probar con un nuevo método de escritura al que ya estoy acostumbrado, un método que es menos descriptivo y más corto para evitar que me consuma tiempo y así poder terminar más rápido el fic de Realidad.**

 **Ahora con respecto a este fic quise añadir nuevas cosas y nuevos aspectos en los personajes nunca antes vistos, también intente conservar el estilo familiar que tiene la serie origina, intente, este nuevo fic será distinto a todos.**

 **También incluiré peleas, hasta incluso una sorpresita que les tengo planeada, puede que haya los típicos ships que siempre pondo de MarshallxEverest o ChasexSkye; pero no tanto como a tal punto que el fic se concentre solo en los sentimientos de las parejas.**

 **También para evitar perder un poco más tiempo quitare esta zona en donde incluyo mis opiniones (La típicas "Notas de Autor"), para agilizarse mucho mejor, puede incluso que esta sea la única en todo el fic. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic que espero que tenga mucho apoyo y opiniones positivas, seguiré con mi fic Realidad junto a Otro Loco Más, otra cosa que quiero decir es que quiero llegar a nuevos límites con este fic, así que si hay alguien que supiera escribir y hablar en ingles le agradecería que se pusiera en contacto conmigo pues me gustaría poder traducirlo, yo solo no podría pues mi inglés es realmente terrible y no confió plenamente en los traductores del internet, sin nada más que agregar yo me despido, espero ver su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto y nos vemos en la siguiente, hasta pronto :D**


End file.
